Grey Warden Legacy
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Elissa Cousland is a Grey Warden who may be the last of the Cousland line. Follow her as she tries to survive and fight through the hordes of darkspawn, trying to gain allies and defeat the Blight before it consumes the whole of Thedas. Based on Dragon Age Origins with actual gameplay dialogue, romance options, and some mature content will be present.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Warden campfire in Ostagar….**

"Isn't that Teyrn Cousland's daughter? What was her name?" one of the soldiers asked, looking at the young woman from across the courtyard as she trained with some of the other soldiers. Training was all that helped her to think clearly, to keep her mind free of her grief- even if only for a moment. The soldiers watched as she kicked her sparring partner in the chest, knocking him back. She put the point of her blade at his throat and huffed, a little out of breath. She sheathed her sword, helped the man up and bowed before she went to go and sit by the fire near the Warden tents.

The soldier next to him nodded. "Aye, that's Elissa. I heard tell that her family was murdered in the castle, betrayed by Arl Howe. They say when the darkspawn are defeated, good King Cailan is going to have him hanged for his crimes."

"That poor girl. She came straight here after her family was murdered, didn't she?" another soldier asked, joining in on the gossip.

The others nodded and they stared at Elissa as she sat by the fire, her faithful mabari, Reokai, at her side.

As they continued to murmur amongst themselves, Alistair came walking by. He had only just met the girl, but news of what happened in Highever spread like a Blight. He glared at the soldiers as he walked by them and went to join Elissa by the fire.

"So, Elissa, have you met with the other recruits?" he asked, sitting next to her. Reokai growled at him gently, warning him not to come closer to her.

"Easy, boy." Elissa told him. Reokai shifted closer to his mistress, nudging his head under her arm so that he could lay his head on her lap. Elissa looked at Alistair. "I have. They are an interesting sort. Jory's wife lives in Highever, though I do not think I've met her, and Daveth is…. Well, he is interesting to say the least. I would not oppose to their company suffice it to say."

Alistair looked at her. She seemed to have a cautious way about her, guarded and unwilling to let herself too close to anyone. It was understandable after what had happened to her family. "I take it they needed to finish up a few things before they came to meet us?"

Elissa nodded curtly, then stood. "Aye, they will join us here soon." As she turned and started to walk away, Alistair stood and made to follow her.

"Where you going?"

Elissa stopped and glared at him. "I need some air is all, so I am going to find a nice quiet spot to think."

Alistair flinched at the tone she used, but he knew he had stepped over a very thin line. "Of course, I—I didn't mean to offend."

Elissa's eyes softened and she offered him a weary smile. "It's alright. You have to look after us recruits. You're just doing your job. I'm sorry I was so harsh."

Alistair looked at her, confused. "That's not what— I was just—"

"Alistair, don't worry. I'll be nearby, I promise. I'll leave Reokai with you so that you can find me when you need me." Elissa knelt down and gave the mabari a treat. "Now, Reo, you be a good boy and keep Alistair company. Be nice and try to get to know him better, understood? We'll be travelling with him a lot soon."

Reokai barked happily and licked her cheek as he accepted the treat and went to stand by Alistair. Elissa stood and walked away, towards an area that was clear of weapons and soldiers and where the only company she would have were the statues. Alistair watched as she disappeared around a bend. He looked down at the mabari and smiled when he saw him wagging his tail and looking at him with those intelligent and insightful eyes that all mabari have.

"Well, boy, looks like it's just you and me for a bit." He said and went to sit by the fire with the mabari.

* * *

Finally alone and in peace and quiet, Elissa stood in the center of an open chamber with one of the practice dummies. She drew her sword and shield and attacked the dummy, letting her anger and grief flow through her body and into the tip of her family's sword as she imagined she was facing off against Howe. She kept attacking, smirking as each swing and shield bash struck the dummy with ease and precision. It had been seventeen days since she had fled her home and left her mother and father to be finished off by Howe's men, but the memory of it was just as clear as if it had only just happened moments ago. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shut out the images and the sounds as the memory of that night played in her mind, over and over again, forcing her to stop her training.

 _Elissa had been called into the great hall by her father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland. As she made her way through the halls to the great hall, she looked around and smiled. She knew the walls of Highever Castle well, having lived by their protection all her life. She touched the ancient stone and wondered where each one had come from- if they had been from a mountain or if they were carved out of the very earth she walked upon and cut into the foundations of her home._

 _Coming upon the door into the great hall, she opened and entered inside to be greeted by her father and Arl Howe./em em"/ememI'm sorry, pup, I didn't see you there." Bryce said. "Howe, you remember my daughter?"_

 _Howe nodded. "I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear."_

 _Elissa smiled and bowed her head. "It is good to see you as well, Arl Howe."_

 _"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him along with me the next time." Howe said._

 _Elissa's smile faded a bit at that. "Forgive me, Arl Howe, but I have no interest in an arranged marriage."_

 _Bryce sighed and shook his head, a weary smile upon his face that would tell anyone that this was certainly not the first time Elissa had stated this, nor would it be the last. "See what I contend with, Howe? There's no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart."_

 _"Quite talented, indeed. One to watch." Howe replied, a slight harshness to his tone._

 _"I would simply prefer to choose a husband for myself, is all, Father." Elissa said, then turned to the arl. "Please, do forgive me if I offend, Thomas is a nice lad, but I must choose my future for myself. I hope that you can understand?"_

 _Howe nodded. "Of course, my dear girl. Though, that won't stop Thomas from trying."_

 _Elissa smiled at that. "I'd expect no less."_

 _"At any rate, pup," Bryce said, "I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."_

 _"Are you certain, Father?" Elissa asked him, looking at him with concern._

 _"Only a small token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" her father replied. "There is also someone that you must meet. Please… show Duncan in."_

 _A guardsman opened one of the side doors into the great hall and a man that Elissa had never seen before entered the room."It is an honour to be a guest in your halls, Teryn Cousland." The man replied._

 _"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a grey Warden would be present." Howe exclaimed._

 _"Duncan only arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked his old friend._

 _"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage." Howe replied._

 _"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true." Bryce said, then turned to Elissa. "Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"_

 _Elissa nodded. "Of course, Father. They defeated the Blight long ago and saved Ferelden and humanity from extinction."_

 _Duncan sighed and shook his head. "Not completely, I fear."_

 _"Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we'd had a chance to react." Bryce added. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."_

 _"If I might be so bold," Duncan said, "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."_

 _Bryce stepped between the Warden and his daughter, suddenly very protective of her in that moment. "Honour though that might be, this is my daughter we are talking about."_

 _"Father, is there a reason that I shouldn't join them? Grey Wardens are great warriors and protect the whole of Thedas. It would be more than an honour to serve amongst their ranks." Elissa said._

 _"You did just finish saying that grey Wardens are heroes, old friend." Howe pointed out._

 _"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." Bryce stated, meaning to end that part of the discussion. He then looked to Duncan and added, "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"_

 _Duncan shook his head. "Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention on forcing the issue."_

 _Bryce nodded curtly and turned back to Elissa. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I am gone?"_

 _Elissa nodded. "Of course, Father."_

 _Bryce smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's a good girl. In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."_

 _"Do you know where to find him?" Elissa asked._

 _"I expect he'll be in his chambers, saying farewell to his wife and my grandson. Now, be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon, I promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

A loud barking pulled Elissa from her memory and she looked up to find Reokai and Alistair walking over to her.

"You aren't easy to find, even with your mabari leading the way." Alistair said, chuckling.

Elissa rubbed Reokai's ears and managed a smiled. "Good boy. Did you play nice with Alistair?" Reokai barked happily and danced around her feet as she sheathed her sword and hooked her shield on its strap.

Alistair laughed at that, having never seen a mabari so carefree as Reokai. He looked at Elissa as she started to clean up the remnants of the dummy she practically made mincemeat out of. When she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Alistair could see tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elissa said, wiping away the tears and trying to pretend she hadn't been crying. "Why do you ask?" she asked in return, tucking a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear and trying to walk past him.

Alistair reach out and grabbed her hand, stopping her and pulling her back. "Is it something that you want to talk about? Before we meet up with Duncan and the others, I mean."

Elissa felt herself blush as Alistair held onto her hand firmly. It was strangely reassuring, even though she had only just met him upon her arrival to Ostagar. "Alistair, please…" she said. "Right now I just want to focus on whatever you and Duncan have planned for us. I can't talk about this, not just yet."

Alistair nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "Of course. But, if you do want to talk, whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you."

Elissa smiled at that. "Come on, Alistair, I am anxious to see what Duncan has to tell us."

Alistair let go of her hand and followed her back to the camp where they were joined by Jory and Daveth.

"You found Alistair, did you?" Duncan said, greeting them. "Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations."

"Of course, Duncan." Elissa said.

"Assuming, of course, at you are done riling up mages, Alistair?" Duncan added, looking at the young man.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick in her the army." Alistair replied.

Elissa giggled at that. "My mother was the same way, back in Highever." She said, trying to ignore the rush of sadness that was washing over her as she thought of her mother. 'I will not break down, not here in front of everyone else.' She thought. "My brother often said she should be in the army. We were all convinced she could scold the darkspawn back into their tunnels."

Alistair smiled at her. 'At least she's trying to make an effort not to let her grief get in the way.' He knew what had happened to her family- well the whole camp knew as news of Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland's death had spread like wildfire- and he knew that she was trying to be strong for him and Duncan and everyone else. But when he looked at her mabari, Alistair could see the worry and concern Reokai had for his mistress.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan asked. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair sighed and nodded. "You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"Now then," Duncan said, turning his attention back onto the recruits. "Since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"And what is the second task?" Elissa asked.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts." Duncan said. "It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind, magikally sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"If I may ask, what kind of scrolls are they?" Elissa asked.

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Duncan replied. "They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

"What if they are not there?" Elissa asked.

"It is possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or stolen, though the seal's magik should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal." Duncan replied.

"I don't understand." Alistair said. "Why leave them in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

"It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan told him.

"Is this another part of our Joining?" Elissa asked.

"No, but the effort must be made. I have every confidence you are up to the task." Duncan said.

Elissa smiled at that. "You know that I do, Duncan. Now, how do we find this archive?"

"It will be an overgrown ruin by now, but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search." Duncan said. "Find three vials of darkspawn blood, then seek out and search for the scrolls in the ancient archive."

"Understood." Elissa replied, knowing that this was going to be a vital task for not only the Joining ritual, but also to ensure that the Wardens had as many allies as they could muster to aid them against the Blight. Though there was no signs of an archdemon in the Wilds, Elissa had a strange feeling that this was indeed a true Blight, one that if left unchecked would consume Ferelden and spread to the other lands before any outside help could come.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely." Duncan said.

"We will." Alistair assured him.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Duncan replied, dismissing them.

Elissa bowed her head and went over to the gate leading into the Wilds, Alistair and the others following close behind. Reokai trotted next to her, but Elissa stopped and told the others she'd meet them at the gate. Kneeling down in front of her hound, Elissa rubbed his ears. "You need to stay here, Reo. I want to take you with me, but I can't risk you getting infected with darkspawn blood. Stay here with Duncan for me and I'll be back soon as I can."

The mabari whined and cocked his head to the side. Understanding his mistress, Reokai nudged her cheek with the side of his head and turned to return to Duncan's side.

"Good boy, Reokai." Elissa said to herself. "I'll be back soon enough." Then, turning towards the others, she jogged over to join them and they entered into the Wilds to begin their tasks.

* * *

The day went by quickly for those in the king's camp. Reokai had gotten up to pace back and forth around the fire, only laying back down when Duncan assured him that Elissa would return shortly. While his mistress had left that morning with the others, Reokai stayed with Duncan and went about business with him as the day progressed into night. Sensing a familiar presence, Reokai jumped up and ran towards the gate as Elissa and the others returned from the Wilds.

Elissa smiled as she watched her mabari sprint towards her, then grunted as he tackled her. "Hey, boy." She said, laughing.

Alistair, Jory, and Daveth watched as the young woman wrestled with her mabari for a moment. It seemed that the hound could always put a smile on her face no matter what happened. They all thought of how lucky she was to have such a hound to protect her and look after her.

"Alright, Reo, off." Elissa said as she started to stand. She laughed and rubbed the mabari's ears. "Come on, I have to go do something before we see Duncan."

Alistair and the others watched as she went over to the kennel where the mabari hounds were housed and handed the kennel master a white flower with a red center. She had heard that he had been asking around for someone to go into the Wilds and find one. Elissa had seen a couple while they were in the Wilds and picked a few to bring back to camp, having been told that they could be used to cure the taint in a mabari. The kennel master thanked her and tried to reward her, but Elissa shook her head. She told him that a reward- even of twenty silvers- was unnecessary. She told him that she could understand his worry for the mabari and gave him all but one of the flowers, saying that she would keep it herself to help her mabari if he ever got infected with darkspawn blood. The kennel master told her how to prepare it if it were to happen to Reokai and thanked her again for the trouble of getting the flowers. Elissa waved goodbye as she rejoined the others and they went to speak with Duncan.

"So you've returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked when they joined him by the fire.

Elissa nodded and handed him the three vials of darkspawn blood she had held onto. "Yes, but it wasn't easy."

"Good, I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." Duncan said.

"Before that, Duncan, maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother." Elissa said.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls." Alistair told him. "They were both very—odd."

"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so. They might be apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry." Alistair replied.

"I know that you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining." Duncan told him.

"Duncan, Morrigan's mother said the seal had worn off a long time ago and that she had protected them, expecting the Grey Wardens to return for them." Elissa said.

Duncan looked at her. "Curious. However helpful that was, we must focus on the Joining and the coming battle."

"What if we are having second thoughts?" Elissa asked, thinking of how badly Jory wanted to get back to Highever and put this all behind him.

"Let me be very clear on that point. You are not volunteers. Whether you were conscripted or recruited, you were chosen because you are needed. There is no turning back now. You must gather you courage for what comes next." Duncan explained, sensing that she was not asking for herself, but for Ser Jory.

"Courage? Just how much danger are we really in?" Daveth asked.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." Duncan explained.

"Is that why the Joining is such a secret?" Elissa asked.

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so." Duncan replied.

"Let's go then. I am anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Jory added.

"I am ready as well, Duncan." Elissa said. "Tell us what to do next and we will follow."

"Then let us begin." Duncan said, then looked to Alistair. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Alistair nodded and told the recruits to follow. Elissa stopped for a moment and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan, whatever is to come next, it makes me uneasy. As if something terrible will happen." Elissa started. "Whatever will happen, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly grateful for what you have done for my family. I only wish that I could repay you."

"You can repay me by becoming a Grey Warden, dear girl." Duncan said, managing a smile.

Alistair and the others were watching while they waited for her to finish speaking with Duncan. Alistair gaped at her and Duncan and couldn't believe that she had just made him smile. It was as rare a thing to see Duncan smile as to see another griffon flying the skies in this age.

"I'll not let you down, Duncan." Elissa said and hurried to join the others, Reokai right behind her.

As they walked towards the old temple, Alistair looked over at Elissa, still in disbelief. "I can't recall a time where I have ever seen Duncan smile. How'd you manage to get a smile out of him?"

Elissa shrugged. "All I did was thank him for saving me and helping my family."

Alistair shook his head. "You really are amazing, Elissa."

Elissa managed to smile, something that Alistair had not seen often while she was here. "You're smile is beautiful. You should do it more often."

Elissa blushed and looked at the others as they stopped. "This is the old temple? Isn't this where I met you, Alistair?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, and this is where we wait for Duncan to join us."


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by quickly for those in the king's camp. Reokai had gotten up to pace back and forth around the fire, only laying back down when Duncan assured him that Elissa would return shortly. While his mistress had left that morning with the others, Reokai stayed with Duncan and went about business with him as the day progressed into night. Sensing a familiar presence, Reokai jumped up and ran towards the gate as Elissa and the others returned from the Wilds.

Elissa smiled as she watched her mabari sprint towards her, then grunted as he tackled her. "Hey, boy." She said, laughing.

Alistair, Jory, and Daveth watched as the young woman wrestled with her mabari for a moment. It seemed that the hound could always put a smile on her face no matter what happened. They all thought of how lucky she was to have such a hound to protect her and look after her.

"Alright, Reo, off." Elissa said as she started to stand. She laughed and rubbed the mabari's ears. "Come on, I have to go do something before we see Duncan."

Alistair and the others watched as she went over to the kennel where the mabari hounds were housed and handed the kennel master a white flower with a red center. She had heard that he had been asking around for someone to go into the Wilds and find one. Elissa had seen a couple while they were in the Wilds and picked a few to bring back to camp, having been told that they could be used to cure the taint in a mabari. The kennel master thanked her and tried to reward her, but Elissa shook her head. She told him that a reward- even of twenty silvers- was unnecessary. She told him that she could understand his worry for the mabari and gave him all but one of the flowers, saying that she would keep it herself to help her mabari if he ever got infected with darkspawn blood. The kennel master told her how to prepare it if it were to happen to Reokai and thanked her again for the trouble of getting the flowers. Elissa waved goodbye as she rejoined the others and they went to speak with Duncan.

"So you've returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked when they joined him by the fire.

Elissa nodded and handed him the three vials of darkspawn blood she had held onto. "Yes, but it wasn't easy."

"Good, I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." Duncan said.

"Before that, Duncan, maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother." Elissa said.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls." Alistair told him. "They were both very—odd."

"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so. They might be apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry." Alistair replied.

"I know that you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining." Duncan told him.

"Duncan, Morrigan's mother said the seal had worn off a long time ago and that she had protected them, expecting the Grey Wardens to return for them." Elissa said.

Duncan looked at her. "Curious. However helpful that was, we must focus on the Joining and the coming battle."

"What if we are having second thoughts?" Elissa asked, thinking of how badly Jory wanted to get back to Highever and put this all behind him.

"Let me be very clear on that point. You are not volunteers. Whether you were conscripted or recruited, you were chosen because you are needed. There is no turning back now. You must gather you courage for what comes next." Duncan explained, sensing that she was not asking for herself, but for Ser Jory.

"Courage? Just how much danger are we really in?" Daveth asked.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." Duncan explained.

"Is that why the Joining is such a secret?" Elissa asked.

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so." Duncan replied.

"Let's go then. I am anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Jory added.

"I am ready as well, Duncan." Elissa said. "Tell us what to do next and we will follow."

"Then let us begin." Duncan said, then looked to Alistair. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Alistair nodded and told the recruits to follow. Elissa stopped for a moment and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan, whatever is to come next, it makes me uneasy. As if something terrible will happen." Elissa started. "Whatever will happen, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly grateful for what you have done for my family. I only wish that I could repay you."

"You can repay me by becoming a Grey Warden, dear girl." Duncan said, managing a smile.

Alistair and the others were watching while they waited for her to finish speaking with Duncan. Alistair gaped at her and Duncan and couldn't believe that she had just made him smile. It was as rare a thing to see Duncan smile as to see another griffon flying the skies in this age.

"I'll not let you down, Duncan." Elissa said and hurried to join the others, Reokai right behind her.

As they walked towards the old temple, Alistair looked over at Elissa, still in disbelief. "I can't recall a time where I have ever seen Duncan smile. How'd you manage to get a smile out of him?"

Elissa shrugged. "All I did was thank him for saving me and helping my family."

Alistair shook his head. "You really are amazing, Elissa."

Elissa managed to smile, something that Alistair had not seen often while she was here. "You're smile is beautiful. You should do it more often."

Elissa blushed and looked at the others as they stopped. "This is the old temple? Isn't this where I met you, Alistair?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, and this is where we wait for Duncan to join us."

It seemed like hours had gone by and Jory was getting anxious.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." He said, pacing back and forth.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked.

Elissa rolled her eyes as Jory replied with, "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth said with a smirk.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Elissa said. "I swear I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman! Honestly, after the things I've seen lately, I'm ashamed of both of you."

They all looked at her. Alistair was standing off to the side, waiting to see how things would progress.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Jory asked.

"No, but I am saying the way you two are going on about this Joining, you may as well be." Elissa retorted. "Jory, you say you were recruited by Duncan seeing you win the grand tourney for melee combat, yet you pace around and complain about the tasks we must do to prepare of the Joining. And you, Daveth, you were a pickpocket who was stupid enough to try and go for Duncan's coin purse. You were going to be hanged and Duncan felt that your skills could be useful in the coming battle."

She paused and looked over at Alistair. He was simply watching and listening, but he nodded for her to continue. "The reason why we are all here is because Duncan saw potential in each one of us. He saw something that would make us great Wardens and would give us a chance to make a place in the world for ourselves."

Elissa wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. "When Duncan came to the castle in Highever to see my father, he spoke of his task in recruiting for more Wardens. A friend, Ser Gilmore, and I were his top choices. We both showed incredible skill in weaponry and hand to hand combat. My father would not let him take me to be a recruit, since I was the youngest of his children, and Duncan respected that. But later that night, when Arl Howe's men stormed the castle, killing our men, my nephew and his mother, my Nan and all our servants, Duncan saved my father and brought him to the larder where an exit into the servants' tunnels lay. My father had been badly wounded and asked that Duncan take my mother and me to safety, to warn my brother Fergus- who had already taken the majority of our soldiers to come here to Ostagar- of what had happened. My mother chose to stay behind and protect my father 'til the end, but Duncan asked my father to let me become a Grey Warden. My father agreed, so long as justice comes to Howe, and told me to make a mark upon the world and let Thedas know that the Cousland line will not end because of a traitorous man's blind ambition, but that it will live on strong and through me."

She looked back up at them, fighting back the tears that were building in her eyes. "I have to be strong for my family, strong enough to see this through, to become a Grey Warden and honor my family's dying wishes. I have to see this through to the end, avenge my family, and prove that Duncan did not recruit me out of sympathy or pity and that he recruited me because I am a skilled warrior who never backs down in the face of darkness, who never strays from the path set before me, and who will fight to my dying breath to keep myself, what is left of my family, my friends, and my country safe. Would you not do the same, Jory? Would you not risk everything you could to ensure the safety of all those in your heart?"

Alistair stared at her as she stood straight, her arms no longer wrapped around herself, but gesturing to emphasize what she was trying to tell them. He saw in her more reason than perhaps Duncan did for her to be there, to become a Grey Warden. He knew that she would survive, no matter what, and she would make her mark in the world. He knew it wasn't meant to be a speech, but it gave him courage and hope for the future, something that only Duncan had ever done. She believed in their cause, in her family's entirety, and in herself and Alistair could see the famous spark of the Cousland line in her eyes as she spoke. He smiled, awed by her natural authority, her courage, her faith, and her strength to move forward. Duncan was right in choosing her.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair." Jory said, a little dumbfounded by Elissa's words.

"Perhaps it is unfair, Jory," Elissa replied. "But it was also unfair that my family was betrayed and taken from me. Do you see me letting that get in the way of my duty here? Yes, I am grieving, yes I feel the necessity to see Howe pay, but do you not see that I am moving forward? Do you not see that I am striving to show Duncan that he was not wrong in choosing me? Duncan saw your skill, your potential, and you agreed to come here with Duncan to become a Grey Warden. Duncan was right; we must have courage to see this through. We cannot back out of it now. I know that this is frightening because we do not know what is in store for us with this Joining, however, I have faith that you can do this. We will do this ritual and we will make it through this coming battle, all of us together."

"Would you have even come if they'd warned you?" Daveth asked. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrifice us?" Jory retorted.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth replied.

"Daveth is right, Jory." Elissa added. "We must be ready to do whatever is necessary to ensure that Ferelden does not fall to the Blight. If somehow it does, then we must do whatever is necessary to combat it and to stop it from swallowing us whole before it spreads to other lands and completely over takes Thedas. We are going to be Grey Wardens, friend, and that means we learn as we go, we fight to survive, and we never give up."

"Exactly." Daveth said, nodding. "The Grey Wardens have saved the world from darkspawn before. I'd say they know better than anyone what it takes." Then, looking at Jory, he added, "You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I…" Jory started.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure." Daveth said.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory said, conceding.

Elissa smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps now is the time to learn. There will always be a time when your blade will do nothing for you and you must rely solely on your courage and wit to survive."

Alistair was amazed at how well Elissa was doing with the other recruits. He had never met anyone, not even Duncan or Cailan, who could rally the men like she had just done, who could ease their hearts and quiet their minds so easily just by telling them how she felt. She truly was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan finally joined them at that point and they looked at him as he said, "At last we come to the Joining."

He walked towards the table and placed a silver chalice upon. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Elissa felt a sense that something was going to happen again, like she had before, and knew that something was going to go wrong with the Joining. She didn't know what to do or say as Jory gaped at Duncan in disbelief.

"We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?" he asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Duncan.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and victory." Duncan said, nodding.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair added.

"Those who survive?" Elissa asked, the feeling growing heavier.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay." Duncan explained.

Elissa put a hand to her stomach. "I knew it…" she muttered to herself.

Jory and Daveth did not hear her, but Alistair did. He didn't think much of it, but thought to remember to ask her what she meant later.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair nodded and spoke the words, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Elissa watched as Jory looked nervously from Alistair to the Joining Chalice and back and she got that feeling again, this time stronger.

Now that the words had been spoken, Duncan held the chalice in his hands and asked Daveth to step forward. Daveth took a sip from the chalice and began to writhe in pain as the taint over took him.

"Maker's breath!" Jory exclaimed as Daveth fell to the ground.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan said as Daveth drew his last breath and died.

Jory drew his blade as Duncan next approached him, asking him to step forward. "But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…"

"There is no turning back." Duncan told him.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Jory said, backing into the wall behind him.

Duncan too drew his blade as Jory attacked him, trying to fight his way out. He parried Jory's attacks with ease, then drove his blade into his gut. Jory gasped and fell to the ground, dead, as Duncan stepped back. "I am sorry. But the Joining is not yet complete."

Elissa grimaced at the sight, but she knew that if he had gotten away, he would have revealed the secret of the Joining and Duncan could not let that happen. Even so, she couldn't believe that Duncan had killed him.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan said, handing the chalice to Elissa.

Taking it, she drew a deep breath and thought of her family, her people, the anger and hatred towards Howe, the vengeance she swore upon him, and drank. Handing the chalice back to Duncan, Elissa began to feel weary and sick as images of a green sky and fearsome dragon with white eyes flashed through her mind. She felt herself fighting the taint, but she heard what Duncan said again about them mastering the taint and allowed herself to let the taint take its hold, then felt herself mastering it. As she did so, she blacked out.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan said when Elissa finally awoke.

"Two more deaths." Alistair said, a sad look on his face. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." He helped Elissa stand and steadied her when she stumbled.

Elissa fell into his chest and looked up at him to thank him for catching her. She didn't realize how close their faces were to each other and blushed, pushing herself away gently as to not offend him. Alistair blushed himself, a thought flickering through his mind at how beautiful she was, and he watched as Reokai danced around her, glad to see she was OK. She reached down and rubbed his ears as he sat beside her.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked her, smiling a little having watched her and Alistair interact in such a way.

"It is over. I am fine, just a little weary." Elissa replied.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked her. "I had terrible dreams after my joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan explained.

"Before I forget, there's one last part to your Joining." Alistair said, handing her a pendant. "We take some of that blood and put it into a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far."

Elissa looked at the pendant. It had a small opening that was now sealed with a stopper and looked like one half of an hourglass. Inside of it was the darkspawn blood- what was left after the Joining- and Elissa touched it gently, feeling the cold glass container. She felt her chest aching for Daveth and Jory, as she had grown to care for them, and wondered if their families or loved ones would be told of their… sacrifice. She looked up at Alistair as she hung the pendant's chain around her neck and tucked it inside of her armor.

"Thank you, Alistair." She said, a hand over where it rested against her chest.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said. "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able."

Elissa nodded and watched as Duncan and Alistair started to walk away. She felt the urge to do something, so she hurried to stop Alistair before he got too far. She reached him at the base of the walkway, just before he passed from the old temple and into the camp itself, grabbed his hand and pulled him back a bit.

"Elissa, are you alright?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"Alistair, I…" she started, then looked up at him. "I wanted to thank you, for everything. You've stood by us through this whole Joining and you've been there when I've needed someone just to be around. I appreciate it and really look forward to traveling with you." She reached up and kissed his cheek, blushing as she set herself back onto her feet.

Alistair put a hand to his cheek and blushed as Elissa thanked him again, bowed her head respectfully, then turned to go meet with Duncan and the king. She seemed like such a strong person, always fighting for what she believed in, always protecting those around her, and yet, with that kiss- even if it were only on the cheek- Alistair was starting to see a different side to her, one that was soft and gentle. All he had seen so far was a cautious, hardened young woman who didn't hide her grief and angry as well as she thought. He smiled a bit as he saw her look back at him and smile and thought to himself, 'She is indeed amazing. This should be fun.'

* * *

The meeting with the king gave Elissa a new perspective on the coming battle. King Cailan had congratulated her on becoming a Grey Warden while Teyrn Loghain warned him that his fascination with legends would be his undoing and that they must attend to reality. Loghain then went over the plan with the king and the Wardens. Cailan asked that Elissa and Alistair go to aid Loghain's men in lighting the beacon in the Tower of Ishal, which would signal Loghain's men to charge.

As Elissa and Duncan went to find Alistair, Elissa was beginning to get a sense of unease. Reaching the Warden camp, Duncan asked Alistair to join them.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit." he said.

"What?" Alistair exclaimed. "I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan shook his head. "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case right?" Alistair asked.

"I agree with Alistair, Duncan. We should be in the battle." Elissa said.

Duncan looked at her. "I know that you both wish to be in the battle, but that is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

Alistair shook his head. "I get, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Beside him, Elissa giggled as the image of him doing just that popped into her head. "I think I'd like to see that." She said with a smile.

Alistair looked over at her and smiled back. "For you, maybe. But' it has to be a pretty dress."

Elissa replied, "I'm sure I can find something for you once this is over. You can come with me back to Highever and we can play a bit of dress up. I think I might still have a few dresses Mother had made for me." Then, she pretend to look him up and down, her finger to her lips. "I think you could fit into one or two of them- perhaps the brilliant pink one with the matching shoes… They might be a little tight, though."

"Oh, I think I can manage." Alistair added. "Though, I don't think pink is really my colour."

She looked up at him and they both burst out laughing. Next to them, Duncan put a hand to his face and sighed. He was glad to see them getting along and trying to make the situation a little lighter, but he needed them to take this task seriously.

Elissa looked over and saw the serious look upon Duncan's face. "Forgive us, Duncan. We were only trying to make a bit of fun before the battle. We understand what we have to do." She told him, trying to quell the laughter threatening to burst out again.

"Good. It is nice to see you having fun and enjoying yourself, but do not forget that we are about to go into battle against the darkspawn. Frivolities can wait until after the battle." Duncan said, acknowledging her apology. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

Elissa nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan added.

"I know what we have to do." Elissa said.

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Elissa nodded.

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said.

"May He watch over us all." Duncan replied, turning to leave.

Elissa felt like she was never going to see him again, so she called out to him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he turned back to her. "I will never forget you or what you have done for me and my family. I will always be grateful to you and will always be in your debt. We will not disappoint you, my friend. Please, take care of yourself out there, and look after the king. Cailan's confidence and skill may not be enough to keep him alive out there and we need our king. We need you." She said.

Duncan was taken aback and Alistair stared at her. Not once had anyone ever tried to show Duncan such affection and even so, Duncan smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"I will be fine, dear girl. You look after Alistair and yourself. Do not worry about me." He said.

Before she pulled away, Elissa muttered softly to him, "The feeling I had before Daveth and Jory died is coming back. When I look at you and the king, it becomes almost overwhelming. Please be careful. I want to see you both again once this is over. Come back to us safely."

Elissa stepped back and Duncan placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you. You and Alistair have your task, I have mine. I will not let the king fall nor will I let the darkspawn overtake me. We will see you once the battle is over and then I have much to teach you." He looked at Alistair. "Both of you."

Elissa nodded and watched as Duncan bowed his head in farewell and left them to join the king. Alistair came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Elissa shook her head. "Duncan, he…" she started to say, then thinking better of it- knowing how much Duncan meant to Alistair- said, "He will be fine. Let's hurry, we need to get to the tower."

Alistair knew that she wasn't telling him something, but sensed it would not matter with the task of lighting the beacon still at hand. He decided to ask her about it later and followed her towards the Tower of Ishal.


	5. Chapter 5

As Alistair and Elissa made their way across the gorge, the watched as Cailan gave his orders as the darkspawn drew closer and closer. They hurried across as showers of flaming debris was flung at the battlements. They dodged them with ease and were soon at the base of the stairs leading to the tower. A few men came running down the stairs and stopped when they saw Alistair and Elissa.

"You… You're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower… it's been taken!" the soldier said.

"What are you talking about, man?" Alistair asked. "Taken how?'

The soldier looked back towards the tower. "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair said.

The soldier ran off to find more men and the mage who was with him followed Elissa and Alistair as they ascended the stairs and made their way through the darkspawn outside the tower and pulled open the door.

Entering the tower was easy enough, but if the soldier spoke the truth, then it would be no easy task clearing out the darkspawn within the tower and heading up to the top floor to light the beacon. And easy it was not. As they made their through the tower, they came upon a gaping hole in the floors that stank and led down into what looked like a network of tunnels. As they passed by it and went into the next room, Alistair shook his head.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!" he exclaimed.

Elissa looked at him with a sly smile. "Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?"

Alistair smiled and said, "Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it." Then, the smile faded and he added, "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

Elissa nodded. "Then let's be quick."

She led them up and through the floors of the towers, cutting down any darkspawn that got in their way. She led them up and up and they finally reached the top floor. As they hurried up the stairs and started to make their way across the room to the fireplace where the beacon needed to be lit, they stopped short as an enormous ogre. Elissa gave the orders to attack and each of them took their position. Elissa and Alistair attacked from the sides and behind the ogre while the mage attacked from a distance and Reokai bit its ankles. When they managed to bring the ogre to its knees, Elissa sprang up onto its back and climbed up to its shoulder. She then took her family's sword and drove it into the ogre's heart, twisting it so that it shredded the ogre's heart. She leaped off its back as it fell forward and Alistair watched in amazement as she landed gracefully in front of him.

"Where do we light the beacon?" she asked.

Alistair pointed and she ran over to it, lit it, and looked over at them. "Let's hope they see this in time and come to aid the king."

Alistair nodded and smiled in relief. He went to stand by her side as she came over to investigate the ogre.

"I've never seen an ogre before." She said, kneeling down next to it.

"Neither have I." Alistair added. "I just can't believe that you actually managed to take it down. By yourself!"

"Well, you and the mage helped." She said, looking up at him with a smile. Then to the mage, she said, "Thank you for coming with us. We couldn't have lit the beacon without your help."

The mage smiled and bowed in respect. "I was only doing my duty, Lady Cousland, nothing more."

Elissa smiled, but it quickly vanished as the door burst open and darkspawn flooded the room. Before any of them had a chance to react, the darkspawn shot them down with arrows. Elissa tried to get up and fight, but she felt the darkness pulling at her.

"No, I am not ready…." She managed to say before she passed out, her world black.

Elissa woke with a start, finding herself in naught but her underclothes as she sat up and looked around.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." Someone said.

Elissa looked over and saw the young woman from the Wilds, the one whose mother had protected the scrolls. She put a hand to her head, feeling it pounding. She had sat up too quickly. "Err… yes. Where am I?"

"Back in the Wilds, of course. I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten, and I have just bandaged your wounds." The young woman said.

Elissa looked at her. "I remember you, Morrigan."

"Good." Morrigan said. "You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?"

Elissa shook her head. "I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn… We had just taken down an ogre and lit the beacon…"

Morrigan looked at her. "Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live." She came to stand in front of her, handing Elissa her armor and clothing she had been wearing. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle." She watched as Elissa slipped into her pants and tunic, then helped her to strap her armor back on. "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend… he is not taking it well."

Elissa thanked her and turned to look at her, asking, "What happened to the Grey Wardens? And the king?"

Morrigan shook her head. "All dead. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you, Morrigan, for saving us." Elissa said.

"I… you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer." Morrigan replied.

"You still helped us and we owe you and your mother both our lives." Elissa said.

"'Twas nothing, but you best go see Mother now that you are awake." Morrigan added.

"Of course." Elissa said, then left the hut and went outside.

Morrigan's mother looked over as she exited the hut. "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Elissa watched Alistair turn around. "You… you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." He said.

Elissa couldn't help herself. She ran and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Oh, thank the Maker you are safe!" she said, tears in her eyes. "When Morrigan said the Wardens had perished, I feared I had lost you!"

Alistair wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. He had been so fearful that she was dead, too, and felt his chest aching at the sight of her. He breathed in her scent and found that she smelled of cherry blossoms and jasmine. It was comforting and when they pulled away from the embrace, Alistair reached up and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I am so glad to see you safe, Elissa. I feared the worst…" he said, searching her eyes.

"Were you afraid you were going to be left alone?" Elissa asked, her hands still on his chest.

Alistair's face fell, grief written all over and he stepped back. "Duncan is dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king… they're all dead."

Elissa put a hand to his cheek and said, "Alistair, we survived together. We are safe, now. You aren't going to be alone, not while I'm here."

Alistair looked at her. He searched her eyes, as if looking for answers that only she would have. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." She warned.

"I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name." Alistair said, looking at Morrigan's mother.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do." She replied.

"The Flemeth from the legends?" Alistair said, gaping at her. "Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magik, and it has served you both well, has it not?" Flemeth retorted.

"I suppose we should thank you, then, for saving our lives. Morrigan told me you healed us." Elissa said.

"If you know what is good for you, I suppose you should!" Flemeth replied.

"Forgive us, Flemeth, we mean no disrespect. We are still reeling from the news of our comrades' fall. We are truly grateful to you and Morrigan for saving us. We owe you our lives." Elissa said. "We need to stop this Blight somehow, however, and we don't know what we should do."

Alistair looked at her. "We need to bring Loghain to judgment!" he said. "Why would he do this?"

Elissa put a hand on his arm, trying to comfort or at least calm him. "Alistair, Loghain will pay for this, I assure you, but we need to worry about the Blight right now. Because he betrayed Cailan and Duncan, Loghain has allowed the darkspawn to spread and we have to stop it. Why he would do this, I do not know."

"Now _that_ is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." Flemeth said. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Alistair looked from her to Elissa. "The archdemon."

"Then we need to find this archdemon." Elissa said.

Alistair looked at her incredulously. "By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back. Not to mention, I don't know how."

"How to kill the archdemon, or how to raise an army?" Flemeth asked. "It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm?"

Elissa looked at Alistair. "We can do this, Alistair. We're the only ones who can now. We have to try, otherwise the Blight will spread. I know in my heart that this is a true Blight and it's our duty to prevent it from spreading. If we find the archdemon, we kill it. It is a living and breathing creature- even one so foul- and it can be killed."

"Have the Wardens no allies these days?" Flemeth asked.

"I… I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely."

"Perhaps we go to him, then." Elissa said.

"I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle." Alistair said, looking at her with desperation. "I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet." Then a thought occurred to him. "Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Elissa nodded. "Surely there are other allies we could call on, as well."

Alistair smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth pointed out.

Alistair looked at Elissa. "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…. Build an army?"

Elissa managed a smiled. "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

Alistair smiled at that. "It is, isn't it?"

"It's worth a try at the very least, right? Duncan did say that Grey Wardens do must they must for victory." Elissa added.

Alistair nodded as Flemeth asked, "So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

Elissa nodded. "Yes, we are. As ready as we'll ever be. Thank you for everything, Flemeth."

Flemeth smiled wearily and shook her head. "No, no, thank _you_. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now… before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." She said, turning to look at Morrigan as she came outside.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" Morrigan asked.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." Flemeth said, looking at her.

Morrigan seemed delighted for a moment. "Such a shame—" and then realizing what her mother just said, she added, "What?"

"You heard me girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth said as she started to laugh.

"Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us…" Elissa started.

"Her magik will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde." Flemeth said.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan retorted.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." Flemeth told her, then looking at Elissa and Alistair, she said, "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

Elissa smiled and nodded, bowing her head in respect for the mage. "Very well, we'll take her with us."

"Not to… look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair started, "but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower." Flemeth said, a serious yet somehow playful look in her eyes.

"Point taken." Alistair replied.

Morrigan looked at her mother. "Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready—"

"You must be ready." Flemeth said. "Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan sighed in defeat. "I… understand."

Flemeth smiled at her daughter, then looked back to Elissa and Alistair. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you _must_ succeed."

Elissa nodded. "She won't come to harm with us. I promise you that."

Flemeth nodded as Morrigan turned towards the hut, saying, "Allow me to get my things, if you please."

Elissa and Alistair waited for Morrigan to rejoin them, and when she did, she said, "I am at your disposal, Grey wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. "'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

Elissa shook her head. "I'd prefer if you speak your mind, Morrigan. You are a part of this company now, therefore your opinion matters as much as mine or Alistair's."

Flemeth laughed at that. "You may soon find you'll regret saying that."

Elissa smiled, then looked at Morrigan. "Actually, I do have some questions before we leave."

"I may have answers. Ask." Morrigan said.

"Tell me about this village to the north." Elissa said, curious about it.

"'Tis a small place of little consequence called Lothering. No more than a stop along your Imperial Highway where travelers purchase goods from local farms and smiths. I would go more often were it not for the town's chantry. It makes the village particularly intolerant and unpleasant for a stranger such as me." Morrigan explained.

"A chanty? And they never, in all this time, thought that _maybe_ you were a witch?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair!" Elissa said, irritated with him.

He shrugged as Morrigan replied, "Of course they have. They even called out their Templars once. They found nothing."

Elissa shot another glare at Alistair before she asked, "What skills do you have, exactly?"

"I know a few spells, though I am nowhere near as powerful as Mother. I have also studied history. And your Grey warden treaties." She said.

"Can you cook?" Alistair asked.

"I… can cook, yes." Morrigan replied, unsure of how to answer that question.

Elissa looked at Alistair and again he shrugged. "Never mind him, Morrigan. You don't have to cook, if you do not want to."

"You missed you chance." Alistair said, laughing. "Now it's charred rabbit from here on out."

Elissa rolled her eyes. "My Nan taught me a few things about cooking. I can pitch in to cook and make sure that you don't char the rabbit. Fair enough?"

Alistair smiled and nodded. "Sure, so long as I get out of cooking." His grin got bigger as Elissa pushed his shoulder in annoyance.

"To get back to the matter, how are we going to get past the darkspawn?" Elissa asked.

"The real question is how are we going to get your friend past the darkspawn, is it not?" Morrigan replied.

"That's true." Alistair said. "We can sense the darkspawn. Conversely, they can sense us."

"I don't sense any darkspawn." Elissa said, confused.

"You won't right away, no. It takes time." Alistair explained. "We should be able to sneak past smaller groups, but larger ones or particularly intelligent darkspawn will always detect us."

"Mother has given me something else for them to "smell" instead as we pass by. 'Tis important we head out of the Wilds, however, not further in." Morrigan added.

"The darkspawn are camped farther in the forest?" Elissa asked. She felt like a child, asking all these questions, but she needed to learn as she much as she could now that the other Wardens were dead.

"They come from underground, like an eruption. They broke through deep within the forest and that is where they will be most concentrated." Morrigan said.

Elissa nodded. "Ok. Well, thank you, Morrigan. I think that is all I have to ask for now. Shall we get underway?"

Morrigan nodded and turned towards her mother. "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

Flemeth scoffed at that. "Bah. 'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrigan was taken aback as she said, "I… all I meant was…"

Flemeth's face softened at her daughter's worry. "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."

Morrigan nodded and led Elissa and Alistair back in the Wilds and along the path to take them out of the forest and on towards Lothering.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long three days as Elissa and her companions traveled north to Lothering from Flemeth's hut. It was there they met Leliana, a lay sister of the chantry, and Sten, a qunari that had murdered a family, confessed to it, and had been imprisoned in a cage to be left for the darkspawn or to starvation. Somehow, with the help of Leliana, Elissa had convince the revered mother of Lothering's chantry to release the qunari into her custody. Leliana had also helped them fight off some of Loghain's men when they had entered the tavern. Elissa beat the commander and told him to take a message to Loghain: that the Grey Wardens knew what really happened and they were coming to make him pay for it. The commander nodded and nearly ran off screaming in terror. While they were in Lothering, Elissa and her companions worked a few jobs- make some poison, medicine, and traps here, kill some bandits and find the body of a boy's mother there- and earned some pretty coin while they worked there. As they prepared to leave the village, Elissa and her companion came across a merchant named Bodahn Fedic and his son, Sandal. They saved the two dwarves from a group of darkspawn and helped them clean up their ruined carts. Thanking them, the dwarves left Lothering and bid a farewell to Elissa and her companions.

Another three days had passed since they left Lothering, making their way towards Redcliffe to seek the aid of Arl Eamon. It was dark and the company had set up camp for the night. Elissa had fallen asleep next to the fire pit and woke with a start as a sense of being watched overwhelmed her.

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair asked, looking over at her.

"It seemed so real…" Elissa said, rubbing her head.

"Well, it is real. Sort of…" he replied. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them."

Elissa looked at him.

"The archdemon, it…" Alistair said, continuing. "'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"The archdemon? Was that the dragon I saw?" Elissa asked.

"I don't know if it really is a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the archdemon." Alistair replied. "It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't."

Elissa stretched and stood.

"Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too."

Elissa smiled. "Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it."

Alistair returned her smile. "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners."

Elissa went over to sit next to Alistair. It had been a few days since they last were in Ostagar. "Do you want to talk about Duncan?" she asked.

He looked at her. "You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

Elissa smiled softly. "He was like a father to you. I understand. I thought you might just want to talk about it."

Alistair looked at her and she saw the sadness in her eyes. "I… should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… and everything. I'm sorry."

Elissa shifted around so that she was facing him. "Alistair, there's nothing to be sorry for." She said as she put a hand on his arm.

Alistair put a hand on hers. "I'd… like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you." Elissa said, smiling.

Sighing, Alistair looked towards the fire. "I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

Elissa shook her head. "It doesn't sound stupid in the least. I can understand the feeling completely."

"Of course I'd be dead, then, wouldn't I?" Alistair asked her, looking back to her and searching her eyes. "It's not like that would make him happier." He thought for a moment, then said, "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go out the sometime, see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know." Looking at her, Alistair then asked her, "Have you… had someone close to you die?" Then when he saw the shock and grief in Elissa's eyes, he added, "Not that I mean to pry, I'm just…"

Elissa looked away, trying to hide the tears she felt brimming her eyes. "I've lost enough to know what you're going through." She said, standing. "My entire family was recently murdered."

"Elissa, I…" Alistair said as he stood. "I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I forgot… Here am I blubbering on about losing Duncan when you've…" Then seeing that she wasn't ready to talk about her loss, he said, "Thank you, Elissa." Alistair said, looking at her. "Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

Elissa nodded. "You're welcome. Maybe I'll go with you to Highever, when you go. I would like to try and reclaim my homeland and rebuild what Howe destroyed. Perhaps we can build a monument in honor of Duncan and the other Grey Wardens there."

"I'd like that. I think he would, too." Alistair said, then watched as she went towards the Warden tent where she and Alistair slept.

The Warden tent was large enough for at least two people and their equipment. Upon making their first camp, Elissa and Alistair had agreed it would be best to keep themselves in one area in case they get ambushed. Morrigan disagreed and kept her tent to the edge of camp. When Leliana joined their company, she had decided that she would keep her tent close to the Warden tent. Elissa and Alistair had their own separate bedrolls and usually slept outside by the fire, but there were those night where it would get cold and the heat within the tent was sufficient enough.

Elissa threw her armor into a pile near her bedroll and stood there in nothing but her pants and a loose fitting tunic and boots. Her hair- normally tied back in a bun- had fallen out of its tie and fell loosely in curls against her back. She squeezed her eyes shut and she tried to stem the flow of tears, but it was no use.

Outside, Alistair stood there, helplessly racking his brain. He didn't know what to do; he had never been in a situation like this. He wanted to run to her, to hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be OK, to be there for her like she had been for him with Duncan's death. When he heard the clanking of armor being thrown, he hurried to the tent to see if she was alright.

Elissa turned when Alistair burst into the tent. She stared at him helplessly, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why…?" She asked. "Why would he do this…? He was Father's friend…" she asked, hoping that Alistair would have some answers that she could not find.

Alistair stood there, looking at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was distraught and grieving. He knew that she spoke of Howe and knew that he didn't have the answers. "I don't know, Elissa…."

She wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears fall and she wept, something she had not yet had the luxury- if that's what one could call it- of letting her grief out. She had kept it in for Duncan, for Jory and Daveth, for Alistair. She held it in, bottled away, in order to be strong for the Wardens, for the king and for his army, not wanting to let her grief over take her in the midst of battle. She finally had had enough and let it all out: the loss of her mother and father, seeing her nephew and his mother bloody on the floor of their room, seeing her Nan, the servants, and what soldiers had remained at the castle all slaughtered. No one had been left alive, not even the other children. She could see each of their faces as she ran passed them, unable to grant them a proper send off as she had to flee for her life. She didn't even know if her brother was still alive.

Alistair pulled her into his arms and held onto her. He let her cry, soaking the leather of the armor he wore. They stood there in the center of the tent, Elissa weeping for her family and those that served them. Alistair held onto her and stroked her hair, not saying a word. He knew it was hard for her to lose her entire family, something he knew from losing Duncan and the other Wardens- all of whom had really become family to him after Arlessa Isolde sent him away to the Chantry. He had watched her be so strong around him and the others, not once letting her grief out. While she had tried to hide it, Alistair could tell that she was very sad, hurting, holding in her grief and trying to distract herself from the pain of the memories of that night, always finding some way to help out around the camp when they weren't preparing for the Joining.

Elissa stood there, her head against Alistair's chest. She could smell the musty leather as it soaked up her tears, but she could also smell something else. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was like cinnamon paired with an earthy scent that differed from the musty scent of leather. It was so comforting to her and she soon found her tears had subsided. She pushed herself back a bit, wiping the tears from her face as best as she could, then looked up at Alistair. He was watching her, his eyes filled with worry and concern for her.

"I'm sorry…" she said, looking away.

Alistair took her chin in his hand and turned her face to where she could look at him. "Don't apologize. You needed to let it out and I promised I would be here for you when you were ready to talk about happened to your family."

Elissa managed a smile. "Thank you, Alistair, though I cannot say that I am proud of you seeing me so vulnerable and weak."

Alistair laughed at that and shook his head. "Vulnerable and weak? I'd say you are far from being either of those."

Elissa watched him and realized how handsome he was, how charming and warm his smile was, how strong and protective his arms encircling her felt. She blushed and looked down at his chest. "You don't have to laugh."

Alistair's face fell a bit when he realized how that came across to her and he felt guilty. "Elissa, I'm sorry… I shouldn't make light of your grief. It is no different than my own." Elissa looked back up at him as he continued. "It's just, even while you were hiding your grief, you never once have faltered from your path, never once let it overcome, and you have been doing so well. You're so strong and I wouldn't think any less of you if you let yourself cry once in a while."

Elissa managed a smile at that. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, try to get some sleep. I'll take first watch." He said, leaving the tent.

Elissa felt her cheeks burning a little and smiled to herself. She was finding she liked being with Alistair more and more as the days they travelled went by.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Elissa and her companions ate a small breakfast, packed up camp and continued on their journey. Just outside of the village of Redcliffe, not too far from the hill leading down into the village, Alistair stopped and looked at Elissa.

"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

"Is something wrong, Alistair?" she asked, looking at him concerned. "What's on your mind?"

Alistair looked at her and sighed. "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?"

Elissa nodded. "Of course."

"The reason he did that was because… well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my… half-brother, I suppose." Alistair finished.

Elissa raised an eyebrow. "So… you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?"

Alistair chuckled. "Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often."

Elissa sighed. "Alistair, this is serious. Why haven't you told me before now?"

"I would have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."

Elissa looked at him. "You still should have told me, Alistair. We've only got each other now and we need to be able to trust each other. I think I understand, though."

Alistair sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow. At any rate, that's it. That's what I wanted to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

Elissa smiled. "Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?"

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing." He replied, chuckling.

Feeling like teasing him a bit for not telling her sooner, Elissa smirked. "So, should I be calling you Prince Alistair?"

Alistair's eyes widened and he blushed. "No! Maker's breath, just hearing that gives me a heart attack. It's not true, anyhow… I'm the son of a commoner. It was always made clear that the throne is not in my future. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people." His got a worried look on his face. "Though… if he's really as sick as we've heard… no, I don't want to think about that. I really don't." He looked up at Elissa. "So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

Elissa looked at him. "Alistair, that's not really what you think is it?"

"Well, no, but… Look can we just move on?" he asked, looking at her as he silently begged her to let it go.

Elissa smiled and reached up, kissing his cheek. "As you command… my prince." She said with a giggle. "Besides, you should know that I never think of anyone as a nobody. You're my friend and companion and right now, you're all I've got. You mean more to me and those who care about you than you realize."

Alistair watched her start heading down the hill towards the village. Morrigan rolled her eyes and Leliana came to a stop next to him as he watched the sunlight catch in Elissa's crimson hair, lighting it like a bonfire.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he asked, mostly of himself.

Leliana giggled. "I believe you are, but you must remember, Elissa is the only other Warden in Fereldan. You should trust her more than you seem to if you are to travel and fight alongside her. She has shown you great respect, even without knowing your heritage. As a noble, she is very proud, but she shows it in the way she moves, the way she talks, and the way she interacts with everything. Her pride is an asset, not something that will bring her down. She is a very fine young woman, so do not take her lightly."

Alistair chuckled. "Believe me, I won't. I wouldn't dare stand against someone who has taken down an ogre head on."

He and Leliana quickly joined Morrigan and Elissa, who was speaking with one of the townsmen, Tomas. He explained the situation and took them to see Bann Teagan, Eamon's brother, and together they made ready to fortify the village square and prepare for the coming battle.

The battle that night was no different than any other. It was like the dead had risen, though, and flowed forth from the castle in three waves- two from the castle directly and one from the lake. The villagers and the knights from the castle- those who did not get trapped within- set up barricades, walls of sharp pointed wooden logs, and used the barrels of oil from the general store as a first line of defense. Once the walking corpses reached the first barricades, a fiery arrow was shot at the barrels and set them ablaze. It was an excellent idea and worked well. They managed to fend them off, but then one of the men from the village below came to them and told them the monsters were coming from the lake, too. Elissa and her companions told Ser Perth and his men to hold down the first barricade, then hurried down to the village. They fought back the corpses, though they couldn't reach the men fighting the corpses below Murdock- the village's mayor- fell to the ground, cut down by one of the monsters.

They continued to fight long into dawn of the next morning, where they honored the dead and those lost that night before Elissa and her companions went to meet Teagan by the windmill. Once they arrived, they began to discuss their next moves when out of nowhere, Arlessa Isolde came running up to them, asking for Teagan to go with her to the castle. Upon her further explanation, Elissa and her companions learned that Eamon was alive, but that whatever was in the castle needed Teagan to go with her in order to keep it that way. Teagan agreed and gave his signet ring to Elissa before he followed Isolde to the castle. Elissa quickly hurried to the secret door, used the signet ring as the key, and she and her companions hurried through the secret tunnel and entered in the castle. As they made their way through the tunnels, they came across a man kept in a cell who they learned was Jowan, a mage from the Circle of Fereldan who practiced blood magik and was asked to teach Connor, the arl's son, how to control his power. Upon learning that Jowan was the one who poisoned Eamon and that Connor was a mage who had not yet learned to control his powers, Elissa concluded that he may be the reason behind the corpses and the evil within the castle. They left Jowan in his cell and hurried to find Teagan and Isolde, fighting several corpses and even shades and rage demons on the way to the main hall. Once they broke through to the main hall, they found Teagan entertaining Connor, who had clearly put him under a spell and was enjoying it.

As she looked at Connor, Elissa had a strange feeling that it wasn't actually Connor they were dealing with, but a demon who had made a deal with the young boy in order to save his father. She answered the demon's questions and incapacitated the men and Teagan that Connor sent after them before he ran off. Once they were back to normal, she discussed with the Arlessa and Teagan what they should do. Jowan was brought from his cell and explained that he could use blood magik to send someone into the Fade to find the real Connor, but it would require a sacrifice. Elissa insisted on not using blood magik and asked if there was a different way. Jowan explained that the mages at the Circle use vast amounts of lyrium in order to perform the Harrowing ritual and Alistair pointed out that the Circle was only a day's ride away and that one of the treaties was for the Circle of Magi. Elissa thought the best way to go about their situation- and get everyone out alive- was to seek the help of the Circle, while asking that they honor their treaty with the Grey Wardens, and see if they could get Connor back and free Eamon from his slumber.

As they tried to hurry to reach the Circle Tower, Alistair suggested they make camp for the night and continue in the morning, that way they had enough strength in case anything were to happen there or on the way there. Elissa agreed and they made their camp, ate a small meal, and went to retire for the night. Sten insisted he take watch, not feeling tired or weary physically. As Elissa lay in her bed roll, staring at the tent's ceiling, Alistair rolled over and looked at her.

"Elissa, are you awake?" he asked, keeping his voice down.

Elissa looked over at him and nodded. "Is something on your mind?"

He sat up and looked at her. "You know… maybe this isn't the best time to be thinking about this, but I've something to ask you."

Elissa sat up, her hair a loose bun. "What is it, Alistair?"

"Chances are we'll be heading to Denerim soon, and when we're there I wonder if we might be able to… look someone up." He said, rubbing his neck.

"You have a friend outside of the Grey Wardens?" Elissa asked, pulling her hair out of its bun and brushing it out with her fingers.

Alistair blushed, thankful that the dim lighting coming into the tent from the fire outside hid it from her. "I-I'm not talking about a friend, exactly. And no, it's not sort of that friend, either." He added, seeing her eyebrow raise.

"Then what is it, Alistair? Who do you want to go and see?" Elissa asked as she stood to come closer to him.

Blushing even more as Elissa sat down next to him in nothing but a soft pair of cotton leggings and a loose fitting tunic that was loose in the front enough for him to see the top of her breasts, Alistair looked at her and tried to ignore how beautiful she looked as her hair fell in small curls around her face. "The thing is, I have a sister. A half-sister. I told you about my mother right?" He watched as Elissa nodded. "She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle, and she had a daughter… only I never knew about her. I don't think she knew about me, either. They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and… well, I found out that she's alive. In Denerim."

"So you want to go and see her? Have you even contacted her yet?" Elissa asked.

Alistair shook his head. "No, I thought about writing her, but I never did. And then we were called down to Ostagar and I never got the chance." He sighed. "She's the only real family I have left, the only family not also mixed up in the whole royal thing. I've just been thinking that… maybe it's time I went to see her. With the Blight coming and everything, I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to see her. Maybe I can help her, warn her about the danger, I don't know."

Elissa smiled and touched his knee. "If you want, we could try. What do you expect her to do, though?"

Alistair sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know anything about her except her name and where she lives. Her name is Goldanna and I think she remarried but still lives just outside the Alienage. If we're in the area… well, it's worth a look."

"Of course, Alistair. If we have need to go to Denerim, I'll go with you to see your sister. Family is important; I just wish I knew where Fergus was." Elissa said, smiling.

Alistair reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm sure your brother is fine, wherever he is. Just have faith."

Elissa hugged him, causing him to blush some more. "I know. Now, let's get some sleep."

Alistair nodded and watched as Elissa went back over to her bed roll. Reokai came into the tent and laid down next to her, quickly falling asleep. Alistair smiled and watched as Elissa got comfortable and wrapped an arm around her mabari before she too fell asleep. Laying back in his bed roll, Alistair smiled to himself and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as well.

When Elissa and her companions reached the Circle tower, they learned that it had been overtaken by demons and abominations. No one knew the cause, but Elissa managed to convince the Templar guarding the docks to let them across. Once inside the tower, Elissa spoke with Greagoir, the Knight-Commander, and convinced him to let them inside the tower to search for survivors and kill the abominations within the tower halls. As they made their way through the halls, they came across Wynne- a senior enchanter that Elissa had met in Ostagar- who told them of what happened, or what she knew at least, and agreed to go with them to find the First Enchanter Irving. If they found Irving before it was too late, he could tell Greagoir that all was well and there would be no need for the Right of Annulment. They pressed forward, slaying many abominations and shades, some rage demons, and freed those mages who were unaffected and unharmed. Keeping their path set before them, Elissa led her companions through the halls until they reached a room where an abomination trapped them, lulling them to sleep and trapping their minds within the Fade.

Elissa found herself alone, but she knew she had to find the others and get out of there. She went through each section of the Fade, going to each island and conquering them and slaying the demons that ruled over each one. She mastered the abilities she gained within the Fade and took different forms- a golem, a burning corpse, an Arcane Horror, and a mouse- which each gave her different abilities and advantages. She managed to find each of her companions, trapped within a dream control by a demon. She managed to convince them that it wasn't real, freeing them from the spell, and defeated the demons that wanted to keep them there. Once their demons were defeated, Elissa watched as they suddenly disappeared. She was worried, but when she found her way to the last of the demons- the Sloth demon that trapped them in the Circle tower- they rejoined her, appearing at her side. The Sloth demon had tried to keep them separated, but they were together again and overcame the power holding them. The man who had been helping Elissa understand the Fade- Niall- told them to take the Litany of Adralla and use it against Uldred, the mage responsible for all of the blood mages and the attacks within the tower.

Finally free, Elissa and her companions made their way to the Harrowing Chamber. Just outside of the chamber, they encountered a Templar named Cullen who had been tortured and tried to convince Elissa to kill all of the mages. He didn't approve of her wanting to try and save everyone, but Uldred or one of his mages had him trapped within a barrier. Knowing he would be safe, Elissa led everyone up into the Harrowing Chambers where they confronted and defeated Uldred, who had taken the form of a Pride Demon. The Litany of Adralla was a huge help and they were able to save Irving and a few more mages with it. Once the First Enchanter was safe, they returned downstairs, Cullen close behind them, and told Greagoir the good news. After explaining what happened, Greagoir agreed to rebuild the Magi Order within the Circle tower and Irving agreed to send his mages to aid the Wardens- all two of them. Elissa asked if he could go to Redcliffe with them and save Connor, and Irving agreed. They left quickly and returned to Redcliffe Castle where Irving prepared the ritual and asked who Elissa wanted to send in. Elissa thought it would be a good chance for Jowan to redeem himself and asked that he go and free Connor from the demon's grasp.

Anxiously, she waited for Jowan to return and paced back and forth in the hall. When word came that all was well, Elissa followed Teagan and the Arlessa to Eamon's quarters, where they found Connor playing and having no memory of what transpired. All was well again, but Isolde was worried that without the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Eamon would not recover. Needing him as an ally and for the sake of how much he meant to Alistair, Elissa agreed to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. As they departed from the room, Elissa got a strange feeling and went into the arl's study. She hated being nosy, but she opened one of the drawers and found an amulet inside. She pocketed the amulet, recalling something, and rejoined her companions as they left Redcliffe and headed towards Denerim.


	8. Chapter 8

The night before they reached Denerim, Alistair and Elissa sat next to the fire. It was beginning to get late, so when they turned in for the night Elissa thought there'd be no better time.

"Alistair, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Elissa handed him the item she had found in Redcliffe.

"This... this is my mother's amulet. It has to be." Alistair said, looking down in disbelief. "But why isn't it broken?" He looked up at her. "Where did you find it?"

Elissa looked at the amulet. "I found it in Arl Eamon's study. It was in his desk."

"Oh, the arl's study? Then he must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept? I don't understand, why would he do that?"

"He must have known you would return to Redcliffe at some point. Perhaps he meant to give it you one day." Elissa said, looking at him. "You must mean more to him than you realize, Alistair."

"I... guess your right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left..." Alistair sighed. He looked at Elissa. "Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost it to my own stupidity." He looked back down at the amulet. "I'll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his... _**when**_ he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago." Then, a thought crossed his mind and he looked back up at Elissa. "Did you remember me mentioning it?"

"Of course, Alistair. Family is always one of the most important things you can have. When I saw it, it looked just as you described. I knew you'd want to have it."

Alistair smiled and blushed a bit at that. "Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things."

Elissa smiled. "I like listening to you. You're special to me, Alistair."

Alistair looked at her surprised, then sarcastically said with a smile, "Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I'm game. Where's the minstrels?"

Elissa laughed a bit at that. "I'm sure we could ask Leliana to assist."

They laughed for a moment, then as their laughter subsided they looked at each other for a moment.

Elissa blushed and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

Alistair chuckled. "Not unless they were asking me for a favor. Well, there was that one time in Denerim, but those women were... not like you." He looked at her, brow raised in curiosity. "Why? Is this your way of telling me **_you_** think I'm handsome?"

Elissa blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know you're handsome, Alistair."

Alistair shrugged. "Maybe. It doesn't hurt to have a pretty girl say that, though. Beats being run through with a sword any day!" He looked at her, a coy smile spreading. "So... is this the part where I get to say the same?"

"You don't have to." Elissa said, blushing so much that she hoped he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Well, then perhaps I shall wait til a later time then." Alistair chuckled.

Elissa stuck her tongue out at him playfully and went to their tent. Alistair wasn't far behind, Leliana having offered to take watch.

"So, Alistair. If you were raised in the Chantry then, have you never...?"

Alistair took off his armor and set it aside. "Never..? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?"

Elissa looked at him as she set her armor down. "You know what I mean."

Alistair shrugged and grinned. "I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?"

Elissa sat down on her bedroll and rolled her eyes, pulling her hair free from its bun. "Now you're just making fun of me."

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought!" Alistair replied, his grin growing as he took a seat on his bedroll. "Well, tell me: have **_you_** ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

Elissa rolled her eyes, ignoring her blushing. "No, I can't say that I have."

Alistair sighed in relief, not realizing how flirtatiously he had asked that question. "Good. I hear it's quite painful. I remember one of the younger initiates did it on a dare, once, and there was pointing and laughing... oh, the humanity."

Elissa smiled a bit and started to brush her hair. "I see."

"I, myself, have also never done it. That." Alistair said, realizing what she was hinting at as he watched her brush her crimson locks. "Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but... you know."

Elissa looked at him. "Never had the opportunity?"

Alistair shrugged. "Well, living in the Chantry, is... not exactly a life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself. That's not so bad, is it?"

Elissa stopped brushing her hair and looked at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Alistair nodded. "Of course you are, and you know it. You're ravishing, resourceful, and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying."

Elissa set her brush back in her pack and crawled over to his bedroll, sitting back on her knees as she looked up at him. "I'd never hurt you, Alistair."

Alistair's face softened. "Nor I you." They sat there looking at each other for a moment before Alistair cleared his throat. "We should get some sleep, lest your risque talk makes my ears blush."

Elissa smiled. "You're already blushing, Alistair." She reached up and kissed his cheek before returning to her own bedroll. "Good night, Alistair."

Alistair smiled, before laying back. "Good night, Elissa."

* * *

"Elissa, wake up!"

Elissa sat up with a start, panting. She put her hand to her head, trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Alistair, seeing he had come over to her. He looked so worried. "Sorry... still not used to the dreams..."

Alistair sighed in relief. "I don't think you ever get used to them."

Elissa looked at him. "I had another dream about the archdemon..."

Alistair nodded. "So did I. And I got the feeling at the end, there, that it saw us. Was aware of us. Whatever you want to call it." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "Could have just been my imagination, though, I suppose." He looked at her. "What do you think?"

"I agree..." Elissa sighed. "And I think we need to be extra careful."

"I thought we were already being extra careful. Does that mean we have to be extra, extra careful now?"

Elissa nodded.

Alistair groaned and rolled his eyes. "Great. And there I was, enjoying my nap." He looked up at Elissa and sighed. "I guess one thing is certain, at least, isn't it? It's official. This is a Blight."

"I guess it is..." Elissa sighed, rubbing her temples. "Well, we should try to get back to sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Alistair nodded and started to get up, but Elissa stopped him.

"What is it?"

Elissa grasped his hand, looking up at him. "Alistair, about what you said in Redcliffe... Why did you keep your birthright a secret?"

Alistair looked at her, surprised. "You never asked?"

Elissa looked away, letting go of his hand. "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Alistair grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "No, please don't think that. It's not that I didn't trust you. It's..." He sighed. "Please, let me try to explain."

Elissa looked at him.

Alistair looked down at their hands, finding comfort in holding hers. "The thing is, I'm used to not telling anyone who didn't already know. It was always a secret. Even Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew. And then after the battle when I should have told you... I don't know. It semed like it was too late by then. How do you just tell someone that?"

"I guess I can understand that." Elissa said, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"I... I should have told you anyway. It was important for you to know." Alistair said, looking up at her. "I guess part of me liked you not knowing."

"You liked me not knowing?" Elissa asked, smiling a bit at that. "Did you think I would treat you any different?"

"That's what people do." Alistair said, sighing. "They treat me differently. I become the bastard prince to them instead of just Alistair. I know that must sound stupid to you, but I hate that it's shaped my entire life. I never wanted it, and I certainly don't want to be king. The very idea terrifies me."

Elissa smiled as she reached up to touch his cheek. "It doesn't sound stupid at all, Alistair."

"For all the good it does me. My blood seems certain to haunt me no matter what I do." Alistair looked at her. "I guess I should be thankful that Arl eamon is far more likely to inherit the throne. If he's alright." He sighed. "I hope he's alright."

"We'll do everything we can, Alistair, to make sure he pulls through." Elissa said, hugging him. "I promise."

Alistair hugged her back and sighed. "Thank you."

Elissa sat back and looked at him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I... I guess I was just hoping that you would like me for who I am. It was a dumb thing to do."

Elissa smiled and squeezed his hand. "Alistair, I like you and not because of your blood. That doesn't change who you are as a person and I like who you are."

Alistair looked at her surprised. "Oh, I... oh. You see, I didn't know that." He smiled at that. "I guess it's kind of a relief that you know now." He cleared his throat and stood. "You should get some more sleep. I'll take next watch."

Elissa watched as he left their tent and smiled. 'So what if you're the son of a king? That doesn't change who you are, and it doesn't change how I feel about you, Alistair.'

As she settled back into her bedroll, Alistair relieved Sten of his watch and took his post. He pulled something from his pocket and looked at it, smiling. 'I'll give it to her tomorrow night.'


End file.
